


Cipher's Journal

by Goofy_Boss



Series: Magical Girl AU (OLD) [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, No romantic relationships yet, Sequel, everything is platonic, magical girl au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goofy_Boss/pseuds/Goofy_Boss
Summary: Things have returned to relative peace after the defeat of Trianguli, King of Nightmares.However, that peace won't last for very much longer as a new enemy appears with plans to plunge the world into eternal darkness.It's up to Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, Pacifica, and Gideon to put a stop to them.However, there seems to be a new player in this battle. Is he a friend or a foe?





	1. Episode 0: The Cipher Journal

**Author's Note:**

> At long last I have decided to write up the sequel for the magical girl au fic.  
> Hope this will exceed your expectations ^-^

All around him was nothing but burning flames and the fallen bodies of those that went to oppose him. A large castle stood in the distance, a feeling of a need to go there filled him as he marched over there.

Two women, one with red hair and the other a blonde, stood in his way. However, a simple wave of his hand took them out with ease. 

When he finally made it to the castle, his focus shifted to the interior. It was almost like he was a different person, and yet the same.

Instead of flames and the screams of people dying, he was greeted with the sight of two young men. He didn’t know why, but when he looked at the brunette he felt something flutter in him. However, the man with white hair made him feel some form of negativity.

He could not fathom why he felt that way, as the two of them were complete strangers to him, yet it feels like he knows them both.

As he watched the white haired male become engulfed in flames, he felt some form of victory in him along with some latent guilt.

The brunette male appeared to be yelling at him, but he could not understand the words spoken. It was like he was underwater, and no matter what he wanted to say the other could not hear him.

The brunette brought out a knife and-

***

Sitting up from his bed, Liam looked around his room with confusion before sighing with relief. “Just a dream,” he said, looking down to his scarred hands and then to the clock on his nightstand to find the glowing numbers read 3:15 A.M.

Thinking back to his dream, Liam found he could not remember the exact details of it. All he could remember was fire and screaming, which unnerved him nonetheless.

Laying back down, he considered going back to sleep before noticing an unfamiliar book was on his nightstand.

Grabbing it, Liam turned on the flashlight of his cellphone and looked at the cover.

The book itself looked almost ancient, the pages almost completely yellowed with age and nearly falling out. The ornament on the cover was the only thing that looked to still be intact, a golden triangle. Under the ornament were some words written in a strange cipher that looked almost indecipherable for Liam until he blinked.

It was like the words translated themselves for him.

The cover now read “The Cipher Journal.”

***

Deep in the forest of Gravity Falls, a group of hidden figures were gathered in a type of meeting.

“Trianguli was a fool, biting off more than he can chew by targeting that Pines boy,” one of the figures said, his visible red eyes narrowed with annoyance. 

“He has been asleep for a long time, so of course he would not know the dangers of messing with a Pines,” the figure directly across from the first said, her own red eyes appeared to be a little more calm and collected than the first.

Laughing, a third figure looked to the first with her own red eyes in a teasing manner. “You’re just mad that the self proclaimed King of Nightmares won’t be able to fulfill his end of the deal,” she teased before looking to the fourth, and final, member of their group. 

“It won’t matter anymore, as long as we get the needed items then we can final achieve our goal,” the final member said, looking up to the overcast sky that was blocking out the moon. “Soon our kind will no longer be in fear of the sun, night will reign eternal and the mortals will learn the true dangers of our kind.”

When those final words were spoken, the other figures gave grins that showed fangs.


	2. Episode 1: Paranormal Nerds

-Day 1-

I finally decided to write this journal, mainly as a means to keep my own sanity.  
King Merak has assigned me as a guardian and personal tutor of his only son, Prince Alcor. Personally, I found the brat to be insufferable when he was first born. A tiny thing who did nothing but cry and scream. 

However, the first lesson actually went pretty well. Unlike when he was a baby, the prince was actually quiet and paid attention to everything I said. It was really nice, being respected for once.

Maybe I’ll actually like teaching him, as opposed to King Merak and his father before him and so on.

Until next time,  
Cipher

******

Running through the halls frantically, Dipper and Mabel both held looks of pure panic on their faces as they slid around a corner. They narrowly avoided crashing into a teacher, bolting straight past her.

“Oh my god, we’re so late for the nerd club!” Mabel shouted, before noticing a familiar blonde student with a mask. “Watch out Liam!” She shouted, literally jumping over him as Dipper slid around him. 

The twins would both admit that ever since they became superheroes that their agility and speed has increased drastically. Though it seems time management was something they had to sacrifice.

“Sorry Liam!” Dipper shouted, waving back to his friend before focusing on the door that leads to the Paranormal Club.

As the two entered, they were both panting as the head instructor looked at them with slight amusement.

“I was honestly afraid you two wouldn’t show up,” He said, turning to the club leader that was giving the twins a dirty look. “Now now Olivia, you have to remember that Dipper and Mabel have senior obligations to handle,” he said.

Rolling her eyes, Olivia simply pointed to the seats before turning to the board. “As I was saying, there has been an increase of clouds during the night as of late and I suspect some form of supernatural involvement. I have reason to believe it’s some creature of darkness, like a demon or even the Hide Behind,” she said, pointing towards the theories she came up with.

“What if it’s a vampire? Maybe they’re trying to block out the moon to prevent werewolves from transforming here,” Mabel asked, pulling out her copy of the hit vampire romance novel she was obsessed with back when she was twelve.

Gritting her teeth with annoyance, Olivia shook her head and tried to keep an even tone. “I swear if you bring up the inaccuracies of that book again I will have to ask for you to leave. Vampires do not have control over the weather, so please refrain from bringing them up ever again,” she said.

Looking down, Mabel put the book away with a dejected look.

“The book does have some accuracy, actually. If you take away the fact that the vampires in that book shimmer in sunlight, and ignore the shitty romance. It even references the war between vampires and werewolves, which was a true event,” Dipper piped in. “In fact, there is still a rivalry going on, so it’s not far-fetched to say that vampires are involved somehow.”

Clenching her fist, Olivia flat out glared at Dipper. “Well, I’m calling bullshit. It’s not like you’ve met an actual vampire, because you’d probably be dead.”

“No, I haven’t,” Dipper began, before smirking. “Our Grunkle Ford has though, and he’s the paranormal expert here,” he said, effectively shutting Olivia up.

Clapping his hands, the instructor stood up. “Very interesting, now has anyone else found something of interest?” he asked.

A different student raised his hand before standing up and pulling something out of his bag. “I actually found some neat artifacts in the forest over by where that weird explosion happened,” he said, also getting some photos that he probably took from the site.

“How interesting Gregory,” the instructor said, looking over the photos before setting them on the projector for the rest of the club members. “Care to explain your theories of this?”

Nodding enthusiastically, Gregory stood up and pointed towards each of the images. “Well, the explosion may have opened up a hole that leads to some weird alien spacecraft, along with a hidden civilization right underneath our very feet,” he began, before pointing towards a picture that held two pods, one of which was shattered while the other looked to have been shut off.

“These might be where the aliens sleep, though the crash might have brought on an accident for one of the pods. Then there’s the civilization,” Gregory continued, pointing a finger towards some black bricks.

As Dipper and Mabel looked at the photos, they both began to pale a little as they recognized the two structures Gregory was theorizing about.

Pulling out the artifacts he gathered, Gregory held up a crystal. “Now this is the most interesting part of my find, because it shows how advanced this civilization probably was. As this crystal right here contains a projection that becomes visible when you shine a light of some sort in it,” he explained, grabbing a flashlight and shining the beam into the crystal.

The image that showed made Dipper slam his head against the desk, wishing he wasn’t there at that moment. This caused his sister to snicker slightly and elbow him.

Looking at the image of Prince Alcor, the other students were amazed at the appearance of the regal figure.

“I believe this is a picture of either a royal from that civilization, or even a goddess they worship,” Gregory said, going around the room so the others could get a better look at it.

When Olivia got a closer look at it, she turned towards Dipper and began to laugh. “Honestly, looks a lot like Dipper,” she said.

“You know, the person actually does look like dipper..” “Yeah!” The other students chimed in.

“Please, fucking end me,” Dipper grumbled before the teasing ceased when the door open.

Walking into the room, Liam glanced at each of the other students. “Is this the Paranormal Club?” He asked.

“Sorry, we’re not accepting any new members now. You should have come at the beginning of the year,” Olivia snapped.

Blinking at the rudeness of the younger girl, Liam simply shrugged before looking at Dipper and Mabel. “I wasn’t here to join, I just needed help solving a little mystery, so why not ask the Mystery Twins?” He asked.

“Well, we are out of time now. Thank you everyone for your presentations, I’ll see you all in a few days,” the instructor said before pulling Olivia aside.

Walking out of the classroom, Dipper and Mabel both gave their blonde friend a look of confusion.

Pulling out an old journal, Liam held it out to them. “I found this book, but it’s all in code and I can’t seem to read it all. Are either of you good at deciphering codes?” He asked.

“I’m decent at them, but I’ve never seen this kind of code before,” Dipper said, eying the cover with slight suspicion.

The cover itself appeared to have many different symbols, though each group appeared to be divided into three separate words. One three letter, one six, and the final seven letters. It honestly baffled him, as he has never seen this kind of code before.

“I can only read the cover, which is pretty weird because when I first got it it looked like complete gibberish to me,” Liam explained before pointing to the writing. “It says ‘The Cipher Journal’ so it might just be a journal of codes?”

“That is a possibility. How about you come over this weekend and we can all figure it out? Grunkle Ford is actually the true expert of codes, he might know more,” Dipper offered.

Nodding, Liam carefully put the journal back into his bag. “Sounds fun, I’ll see you then,” he said, waving to Mabel before turning and leaving.

Looking at her brother, Mabel gave him a cheeky smile. “Someone’s got a crush,” she teased.

Laughing, Dipper shook his head as he gently pushed Mabel. “No way, we’re just friends. Besides, I already told you I’m not going to date anyone until after college,” he said.

Grinning, Mabel shoved back. “I know, especially after that whole fiasco with Gideon and Masked Star, like what? Besides, Liam isn’t even your type,” she said.

“Please don’t bring that up. God, just thinking about the fact that I kissed a fifteen year old makes me shudder with disgust,” Dipper said, shuddering to add emphasis to the fact.

Smiling, Mabel began walking with Dipper the rest of the way before searching around for their uncle’s car. 

“Honestly, it’s nice having peace for once. I just hope it will last,” Dipper mused, looking towards the setting sun.

Humming her agreement, Mabel looked up to the stars that began to appear the further down the sun went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> -Yes, the paranormal club will actually have a purpose here as opposed to it's mentions in the first story. Also Olivia and Gregory will be reoccurring characters. Olivia is just salty because Dipper and Mabel missed so many activities the previous semester. (Also she's jealous because they have an uncle who is a paranormal expert)  
> -Dipper will never live down the fact that Trianguli was obsessed with Prince Alcor, especially since Gregory is going to continue excavating the remnants of Trianguli's base and bring it to the club. 
> 
> Anyway, there really isn't that much action this chapter. I just want you guys to have a nice breather for now. Hope you enjoyed this!  
> Please leave a comment and some kudos if you're enjoying this so far. Next episode will hopefully have more action.


	3. Episode 2: Leather and Ink (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam, in hopes of solving the mystery behind the journal, arrives at the Mystery Shack to enlist in the help of his friend Dipper and Dipper's uncle, Stanford Pines.
> 
> However, it soon gets interrupted when an old foe resurfaces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only the first of 2 parts for this episode/chapter.
> 
> I know it's short, and I'm also sorry for taking so long with this. I've just been starting to run dry on inspiration for this story.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll try and get the next part out sooner than, er. How long ago did I update this again? Idk lol.

-Day 50-

I will admit, Prince Alcor has grown on me. After the first lesson where he accidentally summoned an entire hoard of the undead, his power is very impressive. I know his father and uncle were only able to summon one or two in their time under my tutelage.

Prince Alcor? He summoned an entire army of them on his first try! The cleanup was a pain, but it did provide some well deserved practice for Pegasus Knight and Courier Eagle.

However, I am concerned about the prince. He has confided to me about a wish to become like the guardians. He even drew himself as one of them and named it Prince Ursa, the Guardian of Stars or something. I know there is potential to make Prince Ursa a reality, but I don't have the heart to tell the prince that it can't be him.

His duty is to rise as king, and being a guardian is no job for a king. I just hope he will learn to grow out of that dream soon before someone has to destroy it.

Cipher

*****

As he made his way towards his friends' home, Liam flipped through the journal he discovered earlier in the week. At first he couldn't even read the cover, but now he could read the first two entries and even some stuff that looks like it describes spells or something.

However, after he passes the third basic spell it all goes back to being that weird coded gibberish. 

Running his hand through his light hair, Liam made sure his mask was still secure as he saw the Mystery Shack come into view. What surprised him was the fact that there appeared to be a large congregation at the front. 

He could easily recognize Dipper and Mabel, plus the two old men he assumed to be their Grunkles as they like to call them. He also recognized Gideon, the sophmore who constantly tries sitting in the senior section with their group.

Liam will admit that he has pointed out very loudly that sophmores weren't supposed to be there, which would result in the other seniors ganging up on the younger. He had nothing against the kid, he just liked seeing him kick the asses of the seniors.

Gideon appeared to be held in a headlock by some edgy emo who, despite being a literal twig compared to the albino, looked to have been in a shit ton of fights.

As Liam stepped closer, he noticed Gideon's face was starting to turn red the longer he was in the hold. He also saw two women, a redhead who looked pretty chill and a blonde who really sticks out, almost like she was above the rest of them.

"Dipper, get inside!" One of the old men suddenly shouted, pulling out a strange futuristic gun and aiming it at Liam. "You! How did you survive?" The elder shouted as the women Liam did not know tried to usher Dipper into the shack.

Freezing in place, Liam looked at the group with pure confusion. "Survive what?" He asked, stepping closer before flinching at a warning shot. "Dipper invited me over to crack some codes," he tried. Liam watched as Dipper and Mabel both shoved the people acting as a barrier aside.

"Grunkle Ford, he isn't who you think. This is my friend Liam!" Dipper shouted first, Mabel vocalizing her agreement. It wasn't until they both whispered something into the great uncles' ears that the two backed down.

Cautiously approaching, Liam brought his hands up and made them form a smile against his mask, the journal nestled in the crook of his elbow. He then held it out to the elder with six fingers, hoping that he was Ford. "I found this in my room a while back, everything is coded though and Dipper suggested I ask you for help," he explained.

Taking the journal, the elder looked it over. He eyed the triangle on the cover with great suspicion, remembering the triangle who stayed with them for a few months before dying. As he flipped through the pages, he studied each of the codes. "Fascinating, I've never seen these codes before," Ford admitted.

"Do you think you can help me crack the code?" Liam asked with a hopeful voice, practically bouncing up and down with excitement.

"It won't be easy, but if I can figure out some of the letters then I might piece together some of the words," Ford admitted, looking up. Even though he held a very calm exterior, Liam noticed a small hint of suspicion in the old man's gaze. It especially showed in the way he asked his next question. "Where did you find this?"

"Well, it just randomly appeared in my room. I really don't know where it came from," Liam admitted, turning slightly towards the other teens when he heard some minor curses. "What is it?" He asked.

"Robbie, Gideon, take Liam inside. Mabel, Wendy, Pacifica, lets go," Dipper ordered suddenly, his form completely rigid. Brown eyes narrowed towards the forest as he grumbled. "I wish Pyronica was here to help us."

"Since when do I take orders from you, brat?" The emo, who Liam assumed to be Robbie, snarked. He brought a hand up to his fringe and flipped it, shoving his hands into the pockets of his very worn hoodie.

Dipper simply waved it off as he ran off with his sister and the two girls, Liam could only assume they were Pacifica and Wendy.

"What's going on?" Liam tried to ask, only to get shoved into the house by Gideon and Robbie. He grumbled when his questions went unanswered. He looked out the window and felt curiosity at sudden flashes of multi-colored lights.

Not wanting to wait around, Liam opened the window and ran out to where the light was. He remembered seeing flashes similar to this, and was worried for his two friends, as it was these flashes that caused him to get all those burn scars.

He ignored the shouts of the four men at the shack as he went straight into the forest, stopping when he came across a clearing with four strange people surrounding some weird black triangle that was dripping ooze.

"This is all that's left of the asshole?" The blonde woman questioned. Her hair was tied up in a tight bun, and she had on a fairly fancy golden mask with purple swirls, which matched the armor she wore. Sprouting from here back were huge metallic wings.

She held a sword pointed towards the creature they were surrounding.

The only male in the group simply nodded. He was one of the two brunettes, though he was wearing a frilly soft pink vest type shirt that had tails that reached his calves. He also had on a pair of white booty shorts, and around his head was a golden circlet.

"His energy is hard to miss, but yes. This is the last of Trianguli and Bill," the male said, clapping his gloved hands and closing his eyes as a wand with a bear hand appeared in front of him.

Watching as the male was engulfed in a bright light, Liam cringed and brought a hand up to his face. He was shocked to find his mask must have fallen off somewhere in the forest.

When he opened his eyes, all Liam could see was black. When he tried to bring his hands up to rub his eyes, the teen was shocked to find some inky substance on his face.

He opened his mouth out of shock and soon found himself choking as he felt the foreign thing force its way down his throat.

Soon he lost all consciousness, but before he let himself succumb to the darkness he heard a shout.

"Get away from him you bastard!"


	4. Notice

I'm sorry to say, but I feel I must discontinue this story.

Personally I've been thinking a lot of this AU and I still love it to pieces, but I feel like the flaws of my writing are way too noticeable for my liking. The action scenes can't really be considered as much, and I do a lot of telling instead of showing. Plus there is issues with grammar and spelling, which I have tried fixing.

Overall, I believe I may have to rewrite this entire AU from scratch and decide on what to keep and what to scrap entirely. Maybe try and get longer chapters out that have something better or, well, yeah. 

I'll leave the original versions up for anyone who wants to reread them and stuff, but I will say to keep an eye out for the rewrite.

Thank you for reading this series and I hope you won't be too disappointed with all of this. ^-^"


End file.
